


History of the Dogs of War

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Marvellous Dogs of War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, werewolves - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Timeline of Werewolves on Midgard





	History of the Dogs of War

  
Published at: 2017-03-08  
Revised at: 2017-03-08 07:00:00 -0500  


World building:

 **955 AD The Battle of Tonsberg**  
Odin and the Asgardians successfully repel the Jotun invasion of Earth. He leaves behind the Dogs of War. Midgardians infected so that they are able to change their shape into that of beasts suitable for fighting Jotun. The first deployment is self eradicated by 1006.

 

 **1010 AD Redeployment**  
Subsequent changes where made to allow the infection to be spread to females, after a fashion. Unable to change their external appearance, the Yennork, are able to produce pheromones to prevent the War Dogs from viewing them as food. There are no cases of viable Yennork/War Dog offspring. Yennork are not able to interbreed with Asgardians or Midgardians. War Dogs are unable to control the change as they climax and invariably kill and eat any Midgardians they attempt to mate with. Neither Dogs nor Yennork age or become ill, they can only be killed through catastrophic injury.

The Transmission of the Gift remains a mystery to the War Dogs. Yennork are hoarded like treasure. Locked away in underground lairs and guarded against theft from other packs.

 **1250 AD - The Mass Extinction**  
Maive Black commits suicide. She had been chained to a wall in the Black dungeon for the past 63 years, available to any pack member who wanted her. She hung herself with her chain. Word got out and mass suicides began with 87% of the Yennork successfully committing suicide in the next five years.

Jotun raiders began making day trips to Midgard.

 **1275 - 1327 - The Second Jotun - Midgard War**  
Having fallen into dis-array with their distress over having lost their females, attempts to steal the remaining Yennork from other packs and massive raids on Hume villages for females, the War Dogs abandoned their posts. Jotun incursions increased in frequency and violence. Hume’s refer to this period as the Little Ice Age. This culminated in the Great Famine

In 1310, Jonathan Black rose to power and gathered the Dogs of War to drive back the Jotun. It was a long and bloody battle with mass infections in the years 1317-1319 in an attempt to convert enough Humes to successful repel the invaders. They were successful, but many were lost.

 **1335 - The Black Treaty**  
After many years of negotiation, Jonathon Black successful implemented a Code of Conduct for the Dogs Of War. First and foremost was an extensive guide for the appropriate treatment of Yennork. This included the death penalty for anyone found harming a Yennork. This was not just the responsibly of the pack who had the Yennork, but of any Dog who found one to be harmed. There were also provisions for Yennork to choose their own packs and discussion of pack dynamics to protect weaker members who may be friends of the pack Yennork.

Also covered was the Track and Kill Clause. It had been discovered that Dogs of War were created when Humes where bitten hard enough to break their bones. If they survived the infection and the primitive medicine of the Humes, they would turn. If they were bitten but not to the bone, they would not change, but would produce Ferals in their offspring. Ferals were generally tolerated, as long as they did not interfere with Pack Business. Each pack was responsible for any Humes they bit and everyone was responsible for making sure all Dogs of War followed the treaty.

 **1690’s - Upswing in Jotun Raids**  
Now well established, the Dogs of War successfully repelled many invasion attempts during this time. However the changes in the climate produced by the Jotun was noticed by the Humes.

 **1780 - North American Deployment**  
Additional Dogs were moved from Europe to North America to combat an Jotun incursion at New York. Jonathan Black lead the settlement himself.

Haven was originally built. The Packs first encounter Others who can Change. Ogres from around the Mediterranean Sea. One such creature Jack/George was installed as the gate Keeper at Haven. The Penthouse was promised to the Strega, Aradia and her descendants in exchange for protection for the structure.

 **1880 - Jonathan Black Turns Mary Cherny**  
The First Alpha Yennork comes to power. She would rule her pack until 1941 when she was vivisected in Berlin.

**1930 - Abraham Erskine**

Erskine discovers a sample of Asgardian blood on an artifact. This would form the basis of his life’s work. He did not know it in these terms, but he was attempting to Genetically Modify Humes into Asgardians.

 **1932 - Red Monsters**  
The Holodomor lead to the discovery of the Dogs of War by the USSR. After several failed attempts to create their own strain of Dogs, Russia starts The Red Room Project to raise women capable of withstanding infection with recovered teeth. It has been discovered that the males are very territorial, unpredictable, unwilling to follow orders and very hard to kill. By 1942, they successfully create 37 Yennork, who promptly defect into local packs on their first deployment. It is discovered that this can be prevented if the subjects are spayed at the time of infection.

 **1939 -1945 Discovery by HYDRA**  
During mass killings it is easier to detect creatures who can survive gassing, firing squads, starvation, and poisonings. Samples of War Dogs and, eventually, a Yennork, were collected in Nazi Germany and biological weapons, were developed. Mary Cherny’s tissue would form the basis of the N-strain Wolves. Bigger, stronger, but unable to create Yennork themselves, they are extensively hunted by the Dogs of War to this day. It maybe worth noting that they sometimes make a point of limiting their diet exclusively to Hume. This makes it harder to detect them by smell in an urban population.

 **1943 - Armin Zola** attempts to create a hybrid effect between the remaining, damaged sample from Erskine and the newly developed Wolves. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes is the only survivor of his experiments, with any remaining samples destroyed in the ensuing fire.

 **1980 - Test Tube Puppies**  
Jonathan Black hires, Canadian Celeste Emerson as a carrier for his child, based on recent developments in the field of IVF. She successfully produces a son, David. Jonathan is unable to spend more than a few hours with the child at a time and Celeste agrees to raise the boy. Careful experimentation leads to the discovery that Dogs can smell the bone marrow through children’s unfused epiphyses.

  
Several other pack leaders attempt to replicate the success. Subsequent children are accidentally eaten.  Experiments are discontinued.

 **1993 - The Death of Celeste Emerson**  
Celeste Emerson was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from the movies. David was in the car but was found unconscious but apparently uninjured by the paramedics. He was subsequently placed in foster care as his father was declared an unfit parent. Jonathan was allowed twice weekly supervised visitation. However, there are several complaints from foster families that Mr Black makes them extremely uncomfortable. After his fifth arrest for an assortment of misdemeanours, David, along with his favourite foster sister, Nicole, is transferred to a military school in Northern Ontario for rehabilitation.

 **1994 - Infection of Nicole Schnerr**  
On an authorized visit, Jonathan realizes David has gone feral. He is increasingly possessive of Nicole. He complains to his father that his the warden is abusive and the children are being used for medical experimentation. David fears for Nicole’s life. Three days after Mr. Black’s visit, Nicole is attacked by a stray dog during early morning run. The bite is extensive, breaking both bones in her right forearm. She receives the best care the Canadian Military can provide, including internal fixation and attempts to minimize the signs of surgery, but the scaring is noticeable.

 **1995 - 1999 In Hiding**  
David Black, Nicole Schnerr, Alex and Jacob Painchaud, Wade Wilson, Samantha Beltain, Page Owen, Dan Smith, Nathan Dai, Al and Rick Campbell and Jade Xiang escape from Camp Ranoke. Anne McBride, who was originally been part of their unit, had disappeared three weeks earlier while entertaining visiting US diplomat, Alexander Pierce.

 **2000 - The Hack**  
Nathan Dai uses the Y2K Disruption to create new back stories and identities for all remaining members of his unit. Page Owen and Jacob Painchaud were killed in action previously.

  **\- The Discovery**

In November of 2000, Nathan Dai learns he has leukaemia.  His sister, Nicole is a good HLA match and her bone marrow is used to treat his leukaemia.  15 days later, he leaves the hospital AMA.  He is the first Dog of War who had not been bitten.  His research, along with Nicole and funded by Jonathon leads to the discovery that the infection is something like a virus that infects the stem cells in its carriers' bone marrow.  This is what allows the bones to change shape.  Jonathan infects David with his bone marrow.  David is the second Unmarked. 

**2010 - The Abduction**

Hydra, having hired a pack of Wolves, is attempting to find a Yennork for them as a way to permanently add them to the payroll.  Nathan Dai, has discovered Hydra has something Nicole wants.  In June, The Asset is Deployed to abduct Nicole Schnerr from the University Campus where she is studying Bioengineering.  

 

His orders are:

\- Do NOT, under any circumstances engage the males she lives with.

\- Bruising and/or minor injuries to the Target are acceptable.  Damage requiring medical attention IS NOT.

\- Acquire the target and return to base as quickly as possible.

 

He stalks her for 8 days before finding an opportunity.  

 

Upon delivery, she is tortured for two days in an attempt to get her to change form.  When this does not happen, she is given to the Assent as a pet.  She is held for 13 months before the Wolves turn on the base killing 93% of the personnel. When the recovery unit is sent in, there is no sign of the Wolves or the Asset’s Cat.

 

 

 


End file.
